Demon Sanya
Demon Sanya (デモン サンヤ, Demon Sanya) is a original character. He was created by Demon Sanya (also known as SOLDIER Cloud Strife) at 1999. Originally Sanya "The Demon" was created only for WCW/WWF/WWE games. In a moments when Sanya become furious and anger, he turn into Demon. But when in Soul series appear "Character Creation Mode", Demon was acquire a new life and true story. Also Demon Sanya appear in Tekken in half-human form. Demon Sanya also have a human form. =Games and Media= Demon Sanya appears in such games as: *Guitar Heroes: Rock Band *LEGO: Marvel Super Heroes *Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny *Soulcalibur IV *Soulcalibur V *Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection - Sanya appears in half-human form. *Tekken 6 - Sanya appears in half-human form. *WCW Mayhem (1999) - the first game where Demon Sanya appears. *WCW Backstage Assault (2000) *WWF Attitude (1999) *WWE SmackDown! Vs. RAW 2008 *WWE SmackDown! Vs. RAW 2009 *WWE 2K16 *WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role (2000) =Trivia= *In Russian language "Sánya" is shorter form of Alexander's name (like a Bill from William). It's means something like "Alex". *Demon Sanya have a tatoo on his left arm. It symbolizes the Dark Flame or Black Wing. *In our time Sanya live his life as a human, but sometimes... *Sanya (human form) was copied from creator of character. *That is Nemesis has left a scar on Demon Sanya's (true form) chest. *Many people compare human form of Demon Sanya with Albert Wesker ("Resident Evil"), Volt Krueger ("The Bouncer"), Johnny Bravo and even Duke Nukem. *Characters that have affected the image of a Demon Sanya: Asura/Yuda ("Samurai Shodown"), Overfiend/Choujin ("Urotsukidoji: Legend Of The Overfiend"), Devilman ("Devilman: The Demon Bird"). *In some games Demon Sanya have nickname "Infernal". *If photo of Sanya change to negative, in colors he become Demon Sanya. =Relationships= *Abaddon - his older brother. Was killed by Demon Sanya. *Abigor and Bloodian - his younger brothers. Was killed by Demon Sanya. *Lexa - his apprentice and fan. She is in love with a Demon, but the only way to impress him - to win victory over him. Complicates their relationships when the Demon leaves the Demons Fraternity. Lexa remains a Hound of Hell, and Sanya resigned and went to the human world. *Angelina and Demian - the children of Lexa and Demon Sanya. Lexa gave birth to and raised them in the world of demons in secret from their father. Сhildren have never seen their father, but have heard the legend of his adventures. *Lily - his queen. During the long years of service, the Alexander has become a favorite minion of the Demon Queen Lily. *Killer is Lexa's creature. By order of Lexa Killer became a Demon's bodyguard. *Black Ninja was his rival, but later becomes a comrade. *Draenei sisters Aletta and Carmella - become his comrades after Demon Sanya saved them. *Spider Serik - his comrade-in-arms. *Nemesis - his enemy. =Inspiration and resemblance= List of characters influenced the image of Sanya / Demon Sanya. *Angel / Archangel "X-Men" *Asura / Yuda "Samurai Shodown" *Cloud Strife "Kingdom Hearts" *Devilman "Devilman: The Demon Bird" *Devil Jin "Tekken 3" *Overfiend (Choujin) "Urotsukidoji: Legend Of The Overfiend" *Rock Howard "Fatal Fury: Mark Of The Wolves" *Siegfried Schtauffen (Nightmare) "Soul Blade / Soulcalibur" *Tohma Kuki "Samurai Shodown: Warrior's Rage" *Venom / Eddie Brock "Spider-Man" List of characters in which I see the resemblance with image of Sanya / Demon Sanya. *Albert Wesker "Resident Evil" *Dante "Devil May Cry" *Hellboy "Hellboy" *Kaede "Last Blade" *Lord Raptor (Zabel Zarock) "Dark Stalkers" *Orochi "Warriors Orochi" *Sol Badguy "Guilty Gear X" *Zato-1one "Guilty Gear X" =WWE Games= "WCW Mayhem" (1999) was the first game where character Sanya "the Demon" are appears. Final image of a dark blue demon was formed only in "WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role" (2000). Originally the character was conceived as a human with demonic powers, but after appearing in Soul series character became a demon in human form. Sanya is a member of the alliance "Fallen Angels" together with Killer and Black Ninja. And he was a member of the team "1/35" together with Spider Serik. Favorite Techniques: *Spear *Chokeslam *Pedigree *Full Nelson Slam *Shooting Star Press *Sharpshooter Finishers: *Demon's Rage (Stone Cold Stunner) *Fallen Angel (The Rock Bottom / Uranage) =Age of Aquarius= Since 2009 Demon Sanya appears in the Russian role-playing game "Age of Aquarius". For unknown reasons Sanya suffers amnesia. He lives his ordinary life as human. He does not remember his past and does not know its origin and age. But one thing Sanya knows, he can turn into a demon and control fire (pyrokinesis). He works as a bouncer in a rock club. Until one day he was not recruiting by "Institute of Applied Exo-Physics" - the organization dedicated to the study of paranormal things and creatures. So Sanya joins a small team of people with unusual abilities, and together they stand on guard tranquility of mankind. Sanya prefers to fight hand to hand fighting style and pro-wrestling techniques. His best friend (Andrei, a werewolf) often utters the phrase "Brother! FIRE UP!", and the Demon Sanya with a smirk on his face begins to burn his enemies. =SoulCalibur Games= Story #The Legend Of Demon Sanya #Soul Edge Versus Soul Calibur #The Fall Of Soul Edge And Soul Calibur Ending Demon Sanya finally destroyed a host of Soul Edge. The eye of Soul Edge frightened stared at the demon. "I'm too long tried to protect humanity from curse of this sword. Perhaps it's time to show them the real power of Soul Edge. I destroy all swords' hunters, and all those pitiful humans will learn the true nightmare". Dark flames surrounded a harsh demon, which holding the cursed sword Soul Edge. Translation For English translation of "The Legend Of Demon Sanya", "Soul Edge Versus Soul Calibur" and "The Fall Of Soul Edge And Soul Calibur" MY SPECIAL THANKS to Mikomi Jade. Fighting Style Demon Sanya use Siegfried and Nightmare's fighting styles. Also he use Zasalamel's fighting style in Soul Calibur IV and Devil Jin's fighting style in Soul Calibur V. Weapon Nameless His primary weapon is Nameless - huge two-handed sword was created in Earth's smithy after that Demon Sanya has left the Nether World. Nameless is the same form as Siegfried's Requiem. Soul Edge Demon Sanya obtain the Soul Edge for destroy Fraternity of Demons. After that Demon decided to destroy the doomed weapon, but soon he realized it was not to be totally destroyed. Then Demon crushed it into several parts and hid the splits in the different parts of the world. Rumors say those splits were searched all over. And one man managed to find them. The blades new master was a blood lusting pirate Cervantes de Leon. In Soulcalibur IV Demon Sanya use another version of Soul Edge - Soul Edge (Nauplius). Scythe of Death Scythe of Death is alternative weapons of Demon Sanya. He use it when he was a Supreme Demon at Fraternity of Hell. Scythe of Death is the same form as Zasalamel's Irkalla. Hand-to-hand True Demon form has no weapon, only hand-to-hand fight and fire force (Devil Jin fighting style). Critical Finish Frozen Hell Demon Sanya uses his sword to knock the opponent in the air and brings them down. He then powers up the sword by raising it into the sky. As the foe stands up, he slashes his blade through them vertically, sending crystals everywhere as the opponent drops dead, consumed by blue flames. Soul Edge Demon Sanya beats his opponent in the stomach and then makes a powerful uppercut. The enemy flies up. Demon plunges Soul Edge into the ground. Soul Edge produces incredible power, destroying the enemy. Demon's Gate Demon Sanya knocks his opponent back and starts drawing a symbol in the air. A void appears behind the opponent and Demon Sanya throws them into it. Critical Edge Frozen Hell Demon Sanya raises his sword above his head and stabs it into the ground. This causes a trail of crystal spikes to appear in the direction of his opponent. Soul Edge Demon Sanya says "Taste power...", and does one heavy slash to knock his opponent to the ground while saying "Now begone!". It can be charged to do more damage, and even kill some characters in one hit. The first few frames of his Critical Edge can Guard Impact attacks (slightly longer if charging), but it will do less damage to the opponent. Fire Demon Demon Sanya starts to spread his wings and starts a diving kick at the opponent that lauches them in the air twice until the Demon Sanya begins to do a powerful eye laser beam and performs a grab move that slams the opponent to the ground. Stats Soulcalibur IV Demon Sanya SC4 Details 1.JPG|Weapon: Nameless Demon Sanya SC4 Details 2.JPG|Weapon: Soul Edge Demon Sanya SC4 Details 3.JPG|Weapon: Scythe of Death Soulcalibur V Ease of Use, Power, Attack Rate, Speed, Reach. Demon Sanya SC5 Stats 1.JPG|Weapon: Nameless Demon Sanya SC5 Stats 2.JPG|Weapon: Soul Edge Demon Sanya SC5 Stats 3.JPG|Fire Demon Stage Soulcalibur IV Tower of Remembrance - Encounter (Siegfried and Nightmare's battleground). Demon Sanya SC4 Stage.jpg|Tower of Remembrance - Encounter Soulcalibur V Denevér Castle: Eye of Chaos (Pyrrha Ω's battleground). Demon Sanya SC5 Stage.jpg|Stage: Denevér Castle: Eye of Chaos Music Theme "Hubris" (Soulcalibur II). Quotes Soulcalibur IV, Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny *''Let's see how well you fight.'' *''Put down your weapon if you wish to live.'' *''It seems we're both destined for hell.'' *''Very well then. I shall fight you.'' *''Here I come!'' *''Kneel!'' *''Kneel before me!'' *''Now, kneel before me.'' *''Crawl at my feet!'' *''You are wasting your time with your rhetoric.'' *''I shall take in your resentment.'' *''An empty victory!'' *''I guess I could have eased off a little.'' SoulCalibur V *''What do you hope to accomplish?'' *''Why do you choose to fight? '' *''This is it!'' *''Kneel before me!'' *''What's this?!'' *''What is this?'' *''How could this be?'' *''So this is my end...'' *''You foiled me again!'' *''You're death will be painless.'' *''Taste power!'' *''Now begone! '' *''You are an worthy opponent indeed.'' *''My power knows no bounds.'' *''You are powerless before me.'' *''There is no hope for you.'' FanGames Demon Sanya appears in some FanGames: *Soulcalibur: Dawn Of Destiny *Soulcalibur:The Demon-Angel War *The Soul Calibur Chronicles Soulcalibur: Dawn Of Destiny Episode 3 - Sins Of The Father Demon Sanya takes away the some detritus of the broken Soul Edge from Denevér Castle. But over time the detritus become alive. They are fused and take the form of Soul Edge. "It cannot be!" He doesn't know that soul of Soul Calibur war corrupted by Soul Edge, and a new evil form was appears. For safety Demon hid the cursed blade in a bandage, and goes off to start his new quest - to find out what happened with Soul Calibur and why Soul Edge was resurrected so fast. "Maybe this power is still useful." At night, traveling through the Unknown Forest Demon got a feeling that someone had followed him. Demon Sanya: - Show yourself! Ivy came from behind a tree. Ivy: - Hmm... A demon? You're another Soul Edge keeper. You have something that I need. Demon Sanya: - And you...? Hmm... I know you. Your blood is the same as your father's. He had owned Soul Edge for a very long time a while back ....Cervantes de Leon. Ivy: - HE'S NOT FATHER TO ME!!! *Battle 3 *Playable character: Demon Sanya (Weapon: Soul Edge (Veiled)) *Opponent: Ivy (Weapon: Valentine) (3 out of 5 battles) *Stage: Unknown Forest: Dark Night *Battle Objective: Defeat Ivy by using 2 Ring Outs. After the battle Demon Sanya lowered his sword. Ivy: - I've lost... although I am curious, why didn't you just simply kill me at the spot? Demon Sanya: - I don't need to kill you. You are not copy of your father. This is good for you, but if you obtain this sword, you will be none more than another lost soul of a pirate whom hunts the souls of others. Think about it. Farewell countess. Ivy watches him. Though not only her... =Gallery= SoulCalibur IV Demon Sanya SC4 Details 1.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 Details 2.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 01.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 02.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 03.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 04.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 05.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 06.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 07.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 08.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 09.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 10.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 11.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 12.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 13.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 14.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 15.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 16.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 17.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 18.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 19.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 20.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 21.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 22.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 23.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 Battle 01.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 Battle 02.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 Battle 03.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 Battle 04.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 Battle 05.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 Battle 06.JPG Demon Sanya Vs Lily SC4 1.JPG Demon Sanya Vs Lily SC4 2.JPG SoulCalibur IV (Supreme Demon) Demon Sanya SC4 Details 3.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 24.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 25.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 26.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 27.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 28.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 29.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 30.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 31.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 32.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 33.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 34.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 35.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 Battle 07.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 Battle 08.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 Battle 09.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 Battle 10.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 Battle 11.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 Battle 12.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 Battle 13.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 Battle 14.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 Battle 15.JPG Demon Sanya SC4 Battle 16.JPG Demon Sanya Vs Nemesis SC4 1.JPG SoulCalibur: Broken Destiny Demon Sanya SCBD 01.jpg Demon Sanya SCBD 02.jpg Demon Sanya SCBD 03.jpg Demon Sanya SCBD 04.jpg Demon Sanya SCBD 05.jpg Demon Sanya SCBD 06.jpg Demon Sanya SCBD 07.JPG SoulCalibur V Demon Sanya SC5 Avatar.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Avatar 2.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Avatar 3.jpg Demon Sanya SC5.jpg Demon Sanya SC5 01.png Demon Sanya SC5 02.png Demon Sanya SC5 03.png Demon Sanya SC5 04.png Demon Sanya SC5 05.png Demon Sanya SC5 06.png Demon Sanya SC5 07.png Demon Sanya SC5 08.png Demon Sanya SC5 09.png Demon Sanya SC5 10.png Demon Sanya SC5 11.png Demon Sanya SC5 12.png Demon Sanya SC5 13.png Demon Sanya SC5 14.png Demon Sanya SC5 15.png Demon Sanya SC5 16.png Demon Sanya SC5 17.png Demon Sanya SC5 18.png Demon Sanya SC5 19.png Demon Sanya SC5 20.png Demon Sanya SC5 21.png Demon Sanya SC5 22.png Demon Sanya SC5 23.png Demon Sanya SC5 24.png Demon Sanya SC5 25.png Demon Sanya SC5 26.png Demon Sanya SC5 27.png Demon Sanya SC5 28.png Demon Sanya SC5 29.png Demon Sanya SC5 30.png Demon Sanya SC5 31.png Demon Sanya SC5 32.png Demon Sanya SC5 33.png Demon Sanya SC5 34.png Demon Sanya SC5 35.png Demon Sanya SC5 36.png Demon Sanya SC5 37.png Demon Sanya SC5 38.png Demon Sanya SC5 39.png Demon Sanya SC5 40.png Demon Sanya SC5 41.png Demon Sanya SC5 42.png Demon Sanya SC5 43.png Demon Sanya SC5 44.png Demon Sanya SC5 45.png Demon Sanya SC5 46.png Demon Sanya SC5 47.png Demon Sanya SC5 48.png Demon Sanya SC5 49.png Demon Sanya SC5 50.png Demon Sanya SC5 51.png Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 01.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 02.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 03.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 04.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 05.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 06.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 07.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 08.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 09.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 10.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 11.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 12.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 13.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 14.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 15.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 16.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 17.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 18.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 19.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 20.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 21.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 22.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 23.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 24.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 25.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 26.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 27.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 28.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 29.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 30.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 31.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 32.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 33.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 34.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 35.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 36.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 37.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 38.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 39.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 40.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 41.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 42.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 43.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 44.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 45.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 46.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 47.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 48.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 49.JPG Demon Sanya Vs Abigor SC5 2.JPG Demon Sanya Vs Abigor SC5 3.JPG Demon Sanya Vs Bloodian SC5 2.JPG Demon Sanya Vs Bloodian SC5 3.JPG Demon Sanya Vs Demian SC5 1.JPG Demon Sanya Vs Demian SC5 2.JPG Demon Sanya Vs Demian SC5 3.JPG Demon Sanya Vs Ivy SC5 1.JPG Demon Sanya Vs Ivy SC5 2.JPG Demon Sanya Vs Ivy SC5 3.JPG Demon Sanya Vs Ivy SC5 4 .jpg SoulCalibur V (Fire Demon) Demon Sanya SC5 Avatar 4.jpg Demon Sanya SC5 52.png Demon Sanya SC5 53.png Demon Sanya SC5 54.png Demon Sanya SC5 55.png Demon Sanya SC5 56.png Demon Sanya SC5 57.png Demon Sanya SC5 58.png Demon Sanya SC5 59.png Demon Sanya SC5 60.png Demon Sanya SC5 61.png Demon Sanya SC5 62.png Demon Sanya SC5 63.png Demon Sanya SC5 64.png Demon Sanya SC5 65.png Demon Sanya SC5 66.png Demon Sanya SC5 67.png Demon Sanya SC5 68.png Demon Sanya SC5 69.png Demon Sanya SC5 72.png Demon Sanya SC5 73.png Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 50.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 51.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 52.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 53.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 54.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 55.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 56.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 57.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 58.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 59.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 60.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 61.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 62.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 63.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 64.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 65.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 66.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 67.JPG Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 68.JPG Demon Sanya Vs Abaddon SC5.JPG Demon Sanya Vs Abigor SC5 1.JPG Demon Sanya Vs Abigor SC5 4.JPG Demon Sanya Vs Abigor SC5 5.JPG Demon Sanya Vs Abigor SC5 6.JPG Demon Sanya Vs Abigor SC5 7.JPG Demon Sanya Vs Bloodian SC5 1.JPG SoulCalibur V (Alternative Costumes) Demon Sanya SC5 74.png Demon Sanya SC5 75.png Demon Sanya SC5 76.png Demon Sanya SC5 77.png Demon Sanya SC5 78.png Demon Sanya SC5 79.png Demon Sanya SC5 80.png Demon Sanya SC5 81.png Demon Sanya SC5 82.png Demon Sanya SC5 83.png Demon Sanya SC5 84.png Demon Sanya SC5 85.png Demon Sanya SC5 86.png Demon Sanya SC5 87.png Demon Sanya SC5 88.png Tekken 6 Demon Sanya Tekken 6 01.jpg Demon Sanya Tekken 6 02.jpg Demon Sanya Tekken 6 03.jpg Demon Sanya Tekken 6 04.jpg Demon Sanya Tekken 6 05.jpg Lexa and Demon Sanya Demon Sanya And Lexa SCBD.jpg Demon Sanya And Lexa (Human) SC4 01.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa (Human) SC4 02.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa (Human) SC5 01.jpg Demon Sanya And Lexa (Human) SC5 02.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa (Human) SC5 03.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 01.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 02.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 03.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 04.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 05.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 06.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 07.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 08.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 09.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 10.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 11.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 12.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 13.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 14.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 15.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 16.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 17.jpg Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 18.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 19.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 20.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 21.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 22.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 23.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 24.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 25.JPG Demon Sanya And Lexa SC5 26.JPG =Video= Category:Demon Sanya Category:Sanya Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:SoulCalibur Characters Category:WWE Characters Category:Demon Characters